Silencio
by Hatake Izumi
Summary: Ellos dos eran su motor. Si alguien le preguntara cómo hacía un solo hombre para llevar una vida tan demandante, tenía clara la respuesta.


.

.

.

.

 **Silencio**

Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Las sienes le palpitaban mientras el aire fresco de la madrugada se colaba por la ventana de su habitación haciendo bailar las cortinas.

El hombre peliplateado se preguntaba a sí mismo, en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para poder dormir de corrido toda la noche de nuevo. Observó el reloj de su mesilla, y largó un cansado y profundo suspiro. 3.36 AM señalaba, pero para él las horas se desdibujaban sin tener un mínimo de importancia.

Sea la hora que sea, no podría dormir.

El hombre se sentó en la extensa cama y se tomó la cabeza, apretándosela para intentar calmar el dolor. Pero ya nada funcionaba, era inútil.

Llenándose los pulmones de aire y paciencia, se obligó a salir de la cama y comenzar a caminar hacia esa habitación que se la hacía tan familiar por las noches.

Arrastrando los pies, soltaba un bostezo, exhausto de la misma rutina de siempre. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba descansar. Y para eso necesitaba silencio.

Su tan añorado silencio, su compañero de vida.

Todo el que lo conociera lo describiría como una persona con un temperamento extremadamente tranquilo, por lo cual no es raro pensar que el silencio lo acompañó durante toda su vida. Desde su niñez, hasta su adultez. Le tenía mucho cariño, y la verdad lo extrañaba. Se recordó a sí mismo en su tranquilo departamento, en paz y soledad, sin que nadie ni nada interfiera con lo que sea quisiera hacer cuando se le daba la puta gana.

Ah, pero esos días de tranquilidad quedaron atrás. Muy atrás. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que tuvo un momento de paz.

Rodó los ojos en un gesto de escepticismo. Kakashi sabía que la realidad era diferente, solo habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que su vida cambió rotundamente, pero gracias al cansancio acumulado, la realidad se distorsionaba un poco y su medida del tiempo se perdía entre bostezos y pequeñas siestas.

En pocas palabras, no tenía ni idea del día que estaba.

Se fue acercando lentamente a la habitación, y el sonido que emanaba de ella con cada paso se hacía más fuerte. Y debía aceptarlo, también más chillón.

Abrió la puerta que lo separaba de su tranquilo descanso y al instante reconoció el tipo de sonido que provenía desde un rincón del cuarto. Tenuemente iluminada con una pequeña luz pegada a la pared, reconoció al instante la silueta que ansiosa –y ruidosamente- lo estaba esperando.

Casi de memoria cruzó la habitación acercándose a la presencia que tanto alboroto traía a su vida, y en especial a sus noches.

Ya al lado de la pequeña cuna, tomó en brazos a su hijo recién nacido, quien, a pesar del consolador contacto con los brazos de su padre, no mermó su llanto ni un poco. Con la misma pasividad de antes, el peliplata mayor llevó a su pequeño hijo desde el cuarto de su primogénito hasta la habitación principal de la casa, mientras el susodicho se retorcía entre sus brazos, claramente incómodo, y sollozando como si lo estuvieran torturando.

En el camino Kakashi tanteaba la posibilidad que el llanto de su pequeño bebé despertara a toda Konoha, y lo corrieran de su puesto de Hokage por eso.

¿Cómo era posible que una personita tan pequeña hiciera tamaño ruido?

Entró en su cuarto, levemente iluminado por la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se acercó a la cama, mientras un bulto se revolvía entre las sábanas de la misma. Unos cabellos rosados hicieron su aparición y luego una agotada Sakura se mostraba, sentándose y acomodando las almohadas detrás de ella.

El Hatake mayor depositó en los brazos de su madre al pequeño niño, para luego tirarse exageradamente rendido al lado de la mujer al compás de un profundo suspiro. Ella acomodó al infante entre sus brazos y comenzó a amamantarlo, apaciguando el llanto del mismo, mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su peliplata.

A ambos se les notaba claramente en el rostro todas las noches sin dormir, y por lo tanto sin descanso. Estaban exhaustos. Pero claro, nadie te dice cuán difícil es la paternidad hasta que tienes en tu casa a un pequeño bebé que no para de llorar ni de requerir algún tipo de atención en todo momento.

Sakura miró a su pareja totalmente rendido a su lado y sonrió. Sentía verdadera pena por él, no solo tenía que cumplir sus tareas como Rokudaime -que demandaban la mayor parte de su día, desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta entrando la noche-, sino que a eso se le sumaba que hace un mes habían tenido un hermoso y perfecto niño. Pero aunque muy perfecto y hermoso que fuera, también era un trabajo exhaustivo, que demandaba todo el día a ella, y toda la noche a ambos.

Con su mano libre, acarició los cabellos de su hombre trabajador intentando apaciguar un poco su dolor de cabeza. Porque aunque él no se lo dijera, ella sabía todo lo que le pasaba a su peliplata.

Kakashi abrió los ojos y observó a esas dos personas que tenía a su lado. Lo primero que se encontró fue la sonrisa de su bella Sakura, sabía que intentaba contagiarle algo de fuerzas para seguir aguantando el cansancio.

Bajó su mirada un poco y se quedó observando como su hijo se alimentaba del pecho de su madre como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ese ya tan conocido fuego incendió su pecho nuevamente expandiéndose en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, sin permitir que apartara los ojos de su primogénito.

¿Cómo era posible que una personita tan pequeña incentivara tales magnos sentimientos dentro de él? Nunca podría terminar de comprender la magnitud de los sentimientos que un padre puede tener por su hijo.

Miró a su mujer nuevamente y lo que encontró incendió aún más su interior si era posible. Era esa mirada. Esa mirada que Sakura le dedicaba al pequeño Sakumo mientras lo alimentaba de su pecho, mientras tomaba su pequeña manito y la depositaba en sus labios. Era exactamente en esa conexión tan especial, tan única, tan profunda entre su mujer y su hijo, que encontraba la fuerza necesaria para seguir, era lo que lo hacía continuar cada noche.

Ellos dos eran su motor.

Si alguien le preguntara cómo hacía un solo hombre para llevar una vida tan demandante, tenía clara la respuesta.

No iba a negarlo, claro que extrañaba el silencio, la paz y tranquilidad. Pero eran momentos como éste, en los cuales Kakashi sabía que no podría cambiar su vida por nada en el mundo.

Tan perdido en su pensamiento estaba, que no se había dado cuenta que la pelirosa llevó su vede mirada hacia él nuevamente y lo contemplaba mientras él fantaseaba. Tocó sus cabellos peliplata de nuevo llamando su atención, y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Lo sé –Dijo suavemente Sakura- Yo también extraño la tranquilidad a veces. O el dormir.

Ella pensó que había leído su mente, pensó que seguramente él pensaba en lo cansado que estaba y en lo mucho que le gustaría estar durmiendo.

Kakashi sonrió, nunca le diría que estaba equivocada.

-Recuerdo cuando pasaba noches enteras haciendo nada, solo yo y mis niken, leyendo mis libros, rodeado de mi silencio y mi soledad, de mi extraña paz. Y creí que me gustaba ese tipo de silencio… -Dijo tácito, incorporándose hasta quedar a la misma altura que su mujer; y mirándola a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa, concluyó-… pero ahora sé que ningún silencio me gusta tanto como el que nace antes de darte un beso.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos más, y el Hatake depositó un casto beso en los labios de una sorprendida y sonrojada Sakura. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a su hombre.

Pero inmediatamente se dejó escuchar nuevamente en la habitación un pequeño sollozo, proveniente de una personita que requería la atención de su madre.

Ambos rieron y Sakura cambió de posición al bebé para que deje de llorar, mientras un rendido Kakashi volvía a tirarse boca abajo en su cama, preguntándose a sí mismo cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para poder dormir de corrido toda la noche de nuevo.

.

.

.


End file.
